Black Ink
by SunHops
Summary: In it seeped and tainted everything it touched. Katie Bell always knew she was different but now she realizes she might not be alone. Who else is connected? Everyone has their role to play.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I have always loved the Harry Potter series. This particular story will start about half way through the third book Prisoner of Azkaban. Enjoy! Be kind, please review!**

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter books do not belong to me. They belong to one J.K Rowling.**

_"Oh, grandmother, what big ears you have!"_

_"The better to hear you with"._

_"Oh, grandmother, what big eyes you have!"_

_"The better to see you with"._

_"Oh, grandmother, what big hands you have!"_

_"The better to grab you with"._

_"But, grandmother, what a dreadful big mouth you have!"_

_"The better to eat you with"._

_**The Brothers Grimm, **__Little Red Riding Hood._

_

* * *

_

Chapter One

'It's still staring' Katie Bell thought as she not for the first time that night peered over her book. An enormous ginger cat sat some ten feet away on an armchair and gazed at her. 'Is this normal cat behavior?' She wondered. Not being a cat person herself, this cat's behavior was quite perplexing-

"Not to mention unnerving" She muttered to herself. Forcing her eyes back onto her book she tried to concentrate on the words but the stare penetrated her concentration.

"I'm just tired." Katie said in an attempt console herself. With an exaggerated stretch she chanced a look at the large oak clock that sat in the corner.

"Past midnight" Katie groaned. "This is the last time I blow off Potions homework for Hogsmeade" She swore to herself. It was a bold face lie, but it made her feel better all the same. As was her usual nervous habit she ran her fingers through her hair, causing blonde strands to fall into her face.

"The Wolfsbane potion was first brewed in 1978 by former Hogwarts graduate Damocles, A —"

Movement caught her eye and she abruptly stopped reading. The cat had jumped off the chair and began to advance on her location.

"Shoo! " she hissed as she waved her arms feeling thoroughly ridiculous. Aside from lowering its head slightly her actions did little to effect the mangy cat. Still it came.

Growling slightly Katie slipped off her slipper and launched it at the ginger cat. It yowled in surprise and retreated slightly. This gave Katie more satisfaction than she liked to admit.

With a disapproving look the cat walked over to the portrait hole nodding its head towards it then back at her.

"What?" Katie blinked in surprise. "That is definitely not normal cat behavior" she whispered to herself.

Katie found herself standing before she acknowledged the decision to move. Entranced by the cats stare she approached the portrait hole.

"Did you just want to be let out?" She asked. It being a cat did not answer, but did yowl softly at her approach in encouragement. She didn't have a familiar but she guessed that simply allowing the cat to roam the grounds could not hurt. Opening the door she gestured for the cat to leave.

"Go on leave me in peace." She muttered. Her eyes were drawn through the portrait hole and lingered on the darkness it revealed. A knot in her stomach formed. She had never been a fan of the dark. The addition of the cats piercing eyes to the darkness left her very uneasy.

"I'm not going to stand here all night" She ran her fingers through her hair and wet her lips. "Fine stay in if that's what you want." She had barely grasped the edge of the door when—

"Get off!" The cat had leapt onto her side and gripped onto her nightgown. She hissed in pain. She managed to shake it off, but no sooner had it touched the ground then it leaped at her again.

"What is wrong with you!" she backpedaled in an effort to dodge, but even years of Quidditch couldn't help her grace on land. She backed up into a table and tripped over it hitting the ground hard. Dazed she barely felt it when the cat leapt onto her chest. She came back to reality when she felt it rummaging in her sleeve pocket with its face.

"Stop!" she lunged at it with her other hand, but her reflexes were to dull from the fall. Her hands met air as the cat sprang away with something in its mouth.

Fumbling to her feet she rubbed the back of her head in pain. Searching the room for the cat her eyes drifted to the portrait hole and her breath caught.

"You brat, bring that back here this instance!" she said lowly. The ginger cat stood at the open door of the portrait hole watching her. Grasped in its small mouth was her wand.

"Good kitty, nice kitty." She whispered lowly while taking small steps toward it. She had never seen a cat look so amused before. "That's right, stay there." She cooed. As she approached the cat took a step back. Seeing her chance to get her wand back she threw her body into a lunge.

"oomph!" the air forcibly left her lungs she grasped the end of the cats puffy tail. With a shriek and cat like speed it turned around and clawed her across the cheek. In surprise she released her hold and clutched her face. The cat used this moment to make its escape running into the darkness.

Katie cursed vehemently as she watched it run away. She quickly scrambled to her feet and tore after it with all the speed she could muster. She leaped through the portrait hole then stopped as she realized what she had just done. Turning quickly she watched as the portrait hole swung closed behind her.

"Damn it!" the door stood there barred. Running her fingers through her hair anxiously. She became suddenly aware of the darkness of the castle. Sirious Black was on the loose. Common rooms were locked from the outside past curfew. The only way back in would be to get a teacher to let her in. Sinking dread hit her. No way into the common room. No wand. Dementors. Not to mention a serial killer on the loose. She released a nervous laugh.

The sound of a yowl behind her made her jump. There it was. The source of all her problems stood some ten feet down the hall. The wand was on the ground at its feet. It released another low yowl. 'Is it taunting me?' her jaw dropped.

"You!" she hissed "I am going to skin you alive." With that, the cat once more grabbed her wand and took off down the hall rounding the corner. Her temper went through the roof. Blowing caution to the wind Katie took off after it.

Katie inwardly thanked god for the years of Quidditch as she ran up seemingly endless staircases. Ignoring the screaming of muscles and fueled by rage she shot up another set of stairs and vaulted over a ledge landing at that threshold of yet another set of stairs. Despite her speed she still barely kept the cat in her field of vision. It seemed like every hallway she rounded she would just catch a glance of a ginger tail as it rounded the next hallway.

A stitch in her side gave her pause. Stopping at the top of the last staircase she panted. 'haha no more stairs' she gasped. Despite her fatigue she felt a sense of victory.

"Seventh floor, nowhere to run now" renewed by this knowledge she moved forward listening for the cat. She crossed into the middle of a long stretch of hallway. It occurred to her suddenly that she had never really looked around on the seventh floor before. Around her numerous paintings moved as if alive. It all seemed rather eerie.

'Who is Hogwarts decorator?' she though absent-mindedly as she passed a rather disturbing painting of a witch being burned at the stake. Trying to ignore her growing unease, as reality flooded back in she pressed onward.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." She sing songed menacingly, surprised, as her voice seemed to fill up the emptiness of the floor. She crept around a hallway becoming more and more aware of the noise she must have made on her mad chase. Her eyes searched the wide hallway. There it was at the end of the hallway waiting patiently for her.

"Dead end kitty cat" well it wasn't completely true. The cat still had some hallway left, but if memory served there was nothing but a couple of classrooms at the end of the next hall. She doubted strongly that they were left open. The cat seemed to appraise a wall hanging that it stood next to, and then ran once more toward the dead end.

Dashing after it she could taste her victory when unexpectedly, it switched directions and ran between her legs before she could catch her bearings. Cursing she turned around rapidly and gave chase. Thankfully the cat did not run towards the stairs but instead continued forward toward the opposite end of the hallway. Just as she was so close she could touch it, the cat once more gave her the slip by darting around a suit of armor and passing by her once more.

"Oh come on!" she screamed, letting her temper get the better of her. She turned around once more and stomped in the cat's direction. It stood in front of the wall hanging once more. No longer running it just surveyed her carefully. Then it did the most disturbing thing it had done all night. As she approached, it calmly walked through the wall hanging and disappeared.

Katie blinked and rubbed her eyes. 'What had just happened?' She walked to the end of the hall to make sure she wasn't seeing things. The end of the hall revealed nothing. Frowning she tugged at her blonde mane in frustration.

"Cats can't open doors" she muttered herself ' This one made that perfectly clear'" she added as an afterthought. "Cats also can't walk through walls" groaning she walked back to the wall hanging and pressed her hand against it. She could feel solid stone beneath it.

"Get out here this instant" She screamed and began pounding at the stone with her fists. "You evil, mangy, flea ridden sack of-"

"Don't stop on my account" a voice interrupted. Katie's face turned red. There she stood in the middle of a hallway, dressed in nothing but a nightgown, one slipper missing, screaming at a wall. She slowly turned around to face-

"Cho!" she sputtered "What are you doing here?" the small girl eyed her with amusement. Her relationship with Cho had always been…tense.

"Yes, clearly _my_ presence is what is worth discussing." Katie's eye caught the Prefect badge that rested on Cho's chest. Cho was dressed in uniform; her hair was immaculately tied back into a ponytail.

'Shit' Katie cursed in her head.

"Excuse me?" Cho narrowed her eyes. Or perhaps she had said that last part out loud.

"There was a cat!" Katie cringed at her choice of words.

"A cat." Cho clarified. "There are many cats, in this castle would you like to narrow it down?" Her voice held a clearly mocking tone, but Katie continued on anyway.

"A big mean ginger cat" She held out her hands to show the size "it stole my wand." Her face burned, one of Cho's elegant eyebrows rose.

"Wanted to do some spells I suspect." Cho's eyes lighted up with amusement.

"Yes!" Katie paused and shook her head "Wait, No!" She threw up her hands in frustration "I don't know what it wanted." She stated finally. "But it walked through this wall!" She pointed at 'said' wall dramatically.

"Let me get this straight." Cho folded her arms around her chest. "A big cat stole your wand, came here and walked through a wall." She stated matter of fact.

"Yes! I know it sounds crazy but…" Something suddenly struck Katie. "Wait a minute." She paused thinking critically.

"What, was the cat also tap dancing?" Cho added with a sardonic grin.

Katie looked at Cho critically then walked up to her with narrow eyes. "You're in the same year as me."

"Yes, I'm not sure what that's got to do with anything." Cho looked nervous suddenly. "Well off to bed with you, delinquent." Cho made as if to leave but Katie grabbed her.

"They don't assign prefects until fifth year!" she growled, she turned Cho to face her then grabbed at the pin, only to have her hand go through it. An illusion. Cho had the decency to look guilty. Katie's embarrassment was suddenly forgotten.

"You let me babble there for the last five minutes and you are equally guilty right now?" she asked exasperated.

"It's not my fault Gryffindors have no common sense when breaking rules." Cho retorted. "Really was that your best excuse?" She pulled her arm free of Katie's grasp. "A cat stole my wand and lead me to the seventh floor then conveniently disappeared by -" Katie eyes suddenly lit up with understanding and turned back to the wall. "Are you even listening to me?" Cho demanded, as Katie suddenly seemed to be ignoring her.

"You're right!" Katie yelled.

"I… I am?" confusion was evident on Cho's face "Right about what?" She added.

"I couldn't figure out what that cat was doing." Katie seemed to be explaining more to herself, than to Cho. "It was leading me here!" she said finally.

"What?" Cho shook her head and frowned, walking over to the wall that Katie was now poking at.

"The cat wanted to bring me here, it wants me to follow it." Just as the words left her lips the wall began to move as if it were made of water.

Katie and Cho jumped back in surprise as a door solidified as if from nowhere. Built into the bottom of the door was a small Kitty door. Cho's jaw dropped in surprise. Katie turned smugly and faced Cho.

"I told you I'm not—" she stopped midsentence as she caught sight of something coming up the stairs. Cho looked at her confused then followed eyes over to the staircase. Cho sucked in her breath and took a step back. A scrawny dust colored cat stepped up the last step, then turned its lamp like eyes on the two girls.

"Mrs. Norris." Cho hissed, "What is with you and cats?" She growled. Katie responded by giving her an exasperated look. Before either girl could make a move to stop her, Mrs. Norris, darted back down the stairs quick as lightning.

"Well that's just great!" Cho turned and rounded on Katie "She's off to get Filch, now we're both caught and it's all your fault." She poked her finger into Katie's chest.

"Me?" She sputtered, "How on earth is this my fault?" She whispered back sharply "What are you even doing here?" she waved her hands to accentuate her point.

"Well, that is to say…" Cho fumbled with her words. They both froze as they heard a voice coming from downstairs.

"Naughty children out of bed!" The voice was absolutely gleeful.

Both girls froze in place. The sounds of footsteps were getting closer and closer. Katie looked widely around her trying to find a place to hide.

Jumping to action Katie grabbed Cho's arm then threw the newly visible door open, thrusting Cho inside. Cho made as if to protest but Katie clamped her hand on Cho's mouth as she forced the door shut behind her. Nothing but darkness met them.

"Shhhhh!" Katie hissed, Cho sent her a glare but ceased with her struggle. Katie lowered her hand. They both listened at the door silently. They could hear footsteps and annoyed grunts but little else.

Katie jumped slightly as Cho silently withdrew her wand.

"_Silencio" _She murmured. The spell caused the outside world to go quiet. She turned to Katie perplexed "What, did you think I was going to attack you?" Katie looked sheepishly at Cho. "It would serve you right for getting us in this mess." She muttered.

Katie's temper flared. "Get you into this mess?" she sputtered "I got myself into this mess thank you very much!" She scowled. "You just tagged along."

"You had to make so much noise, I'm surprised you didn't wake the entire school!" Cho was in her face. A retort hot on her lips, Katie suddenly stopped and looked puzzled.

"Why are you here?" she asked carefully "Just feeling like a late night stroll on the seventh floor?" she continued. "A little far from Ravenclaw wouldn't you say?" She towered over the petit girl. Cho flashed her wand warningly.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Cho stated haughtily dodging the question. Katie rolled her eyes but backed down all the same.

A rustling in the room caused them both to jump.

"What was that!" Cho asked her voice coming out more high pitch then she probably would have liked. She gripped at Katie's arm tightly. _'Ouch' _Katie winced.

"Would you calm down?" Katie whispered as she tired to release Cho's vice grip. "It's probably just that stupid cat." Cho's face flushed and she jumped back embarrassed. Katie hid her grin under her hand.

"Not so tough after all." Katie teased. She really couldn't help herself. She found Cho's embarrassment oddly pleasing.

"Right." Cho muttered.

She squinted into the darkness trying to see what moved.

"You wanna give us some light?" Katie asked after a moment.

"_Lumos_" Cho whispered. Red light erupted from the tip of her wand and illuminated the room. Squinting their eyes to the shock of the light, the room slowly came into focus.

Clutter. All that could be seen was clutter. Katie rubbed her eyes. It seemed that there was not one square inch of the room that was not covered in something. Mountains upon mountains of junk covered the room. Everything in the room appeared to be in some state of disrepair. To her left Katie could see stacks of molded books. A large cabinet sat on its side. There was a snapped in half broom stick amongst the junk. Katie whistled her surprise.

"One hell of a broom closet, wouldn't you say?" She picked up the broom to accentuate her point. "Jet Star 350" She read the side. "They haven't made these in at least fifty years."

"Have you ever heard of this place before?" Cho asked in wonder, forgetting their earlier arguments. Katie shook her head while examining the room.

"Good luck finding your wand in here." Cho said after a moment. Katie frowned in response.

"Yeah, right." Katie groaned. "Well we might as well get started!" Katie threw the broken broomstick in a corner.

"Excuse me?" Cho snorted "Your wand, your problem."

"Have anywhere else you gotta be?" Katie shot back exasperated "I'm sure Filch would be kind enough to escort you." Katie turned back towards the mess kneeling down to sort through a pile of papers.

"Why would I want to dig through filth?" Cho asked sullenly.

"I'm just saying it looks like we're stuck here until morning, " Katie said passively. "Time goes by faster when you keep busy."

"Fine" Cho relented "But you owe me big for getting me in this mess."

Katie bit her tongue to stop herself from retorting. Better to let Cho have her way for now.

Cho approached a large oak cabinet. Katie watched as she listlessly opened the door and looked inside. "Ugh!" Cho squawked quickly closing it and taking a few steps back.

"What?" Katie jumped to her feet.

"Whatever it was, it's dead now." Cho responded with a grimace.

"Oh" Katie blinked in surprise as Cho's words sunk in "Ew!"

"Agreed." Cho said firmly.

The ridiculousness of the situation wasn't lost on the two. Katie started laughing before she could stop herself. Cho looked up surprised but couldn't suppress a smile. For a moment the tense atmosphere relaxed slightly. After her bout of laughter subsided Katie surveyed the room once more.

"I'd say over there is a better place to start." Katie indicated to a table that was covered in a variety of junk. "Looks safer at least." Cho nodded in response and began sifting through the clutter.

"What does your wand look like?" Cho asked after awhile as she curiously examined an old cauldron.

"The wands made of Yew about 10" with a Unicorn core" Katie recounted.

"Oh, well isn't that interesting." Cho said mysteriously.

"What do you mean by that?" Katie stopped her search to look over at Cho.

"You can tell a lot about a witch or wizard by their wand." Cho replied simply.

"What does my wand say about me?"

"It says you have a dark secret." Cho said ominously wiggling her fingers in the air for effect.

"How do you reckon that from a wand?" Katie laughed nervously.

"Unicorn hair is used for the wands of the pure of heart."

"So?" Katie responded dully "Many wizards use Unicorn hair for their wand's core."

"That's not the interesting part!"

"Go on then!" Katie wasn't sure she wanted to know what Cho was going to say. Curiosity won her over.

"Unicorn tail is usually paired with Rosewood or Willow." Cho considered for a moment "They are types of wood that are known to have strong healing properties."

"Okay, still not seeing the problem." Katie interrupted.

"Well it's just that I've never heard of Yew being paired with Unicorn hair before." Cho continued.

"Why's that you suppose?"

"Yew is a highly toxic plant." Cho explained, "Mixing a pure core with an impure wood seems a bit paradoxical." Cho concluded. "Wouldn't you say?"

"Whatever." Katie turned back to the clutter.

"Just making conversation!" Cho held up her hands defensively.

"Let's just get back to work." Katie was getting tired and they were no closer to finding her wand. Cho shrugged and carefully stepped into the center of the room.

"Hey!" Cho called out suddenly "Over here!" Katie dashed over as quickly as she could, careful not to step on debris.

"Did you find it?" Katie asked hopefully.

"Look over there." Cho pointed straight across from their position. Standing on table that was covered by a sheet was a large ginger cat. In its mouth was Katie's wand.

"There it is!" Katie yelled in relief. She took a step forward but Cho grabbed her arm.

"You are going to startle it!" Exclaimed Cho. The cat eyed them and yowled as if to reply.

"Can't you summon the wand?" Katie asked anxiously.

"I wouldn't dare in this place." Cho frowned "God knows how many wands might come flying out of this room."

"I'm gonna to make a grab for it." Katie slowly began to advance on the cat. It eyed her and lowered its head dropping the wand onto the sheet-covered table. With a burst of speed Katie leaped forward reaching for the wand. In the same instance the cat dashed away. Missing the wand, Katie gripped the edge of the small table pulling the sheet with her as she slid to the ground.

"Ouch" She moaned, covered in the dusty old sheet.

"Cat got away." Cho observed rolling her eyes at Katie's display.

"S'okay." She mumbled embarrassed. She fumbled with the sheet for a moment and victoriously pulled out her wand. "I got it back!" She said gleefully.

"Congratulations." Cho said dully. There was a moment of silence as Katie checked over her wand making sure the cat hadn't damaged it. Something caught Cho's eye.

"What do you suppose that is?" Cho indicted behind Katie. Katie scrambled to her feet and turned around.

"Whoa!" What the sheet had been covering was not a table at all. They were both shocked to see a large stone basin.

Katie and Cho exchanged curious glances and peered inside the large bowl. Inside there was a strange translucent fluid. Silvery threads moved like worms at the bottom. Something gold caught Katie eye. On the bottom something was shining brightly. The threads blurred her view.

"There is something inside!" Katie observed.

"This feels wrong." Cho muttered. "We should—"

Katie reached forward to grab the object inside the basin –

"Hey!—_Petrificus Totalus_!" Cho called out startled.

Suddenly a cold sensation ran up Katie's body. Her hand wouldn't work. Her body didn't work for that matter.

"What are you thinking about?" Cho snapped sounding very irritated. "You were just going to put your hand in the big magical bowl were you?" Silence followed. Katie noticed she also couldn't seem to talk.

"Sorry, full body-bind." Cho raised her wand and released it. "It was the only thing I could think of to stop you." She lowered her wand then continued over to the basin examining it carefully. Katie stretched her body irritably making sure everything was once more functional.

"You could have just said something." She muttered darkly.

"Would you have listened" Cho raised her eyebrow "You should thank me. What if it was cursed?"

"Cursed?" Katie's eyes widened "I didn't think of that." She admitted. Cho looked like she wanted to lecture her but seemed to placate herself.

Well this is all rather suspicious wouldn't you say?" Cho indicated to the basin. "And there is a well known dark wizard roaming the school."

"You think Sirious Black is behind this?" Katie glanced around the room.

"Do you usually get led around the school by cats?" Cho inquired patronizingly.

"I somehow have my doubts about Sirious Black being a cat."

"Perhaps the cat was enchanted." ignoring Katie's comment "Can you _Imperio_ a cat?" Cho wondered out loud

"_Imperio?" _Katie scrunched her face in confusion.

"Do you ever study?" Cho spat out irritated "This is like trying to solve a puzzle with a monkey!"

"Hey!" Katie's temper flared, "Do you ever thaw out?" Cho's eyes flashed angrily. They stared at each other contemptuously.

"This isn't helping." Katie muttered turning back to the basin. "Whatever this is someone wanted it found." She concluded.

"Why did they choose you?" Cho asked narrowing her eyes suspiciously. Katie ran her fingers through her hair.

"I have no idea." Katie said quickly "Probably just a fluke." She reasoned.

"Right." Cho stifled a yawn, "In any case we should leave it alone until we know what we're dealing with."

Katie yawned stretching her arms over her head. Her sleeves fell down her arm revealing her upper arms. Katie heard a slight gasp.

"What?" Katie asked warily. Cho's eyes were fixated on her newly exposed skin.

"On your elbow." Cho started to point. Katie gave a start and quickly pulled up her sleeves.

"It's nothing." Katie said quickly, kicking herself for her carelessness. Cho's face was white. Tension filled the room.

"Cho—"

"—Filch has probably gone." Cho said suddenly "I have to go." She turned quickly and walked to the door.

"Hey, wait!" Katie called out.

Without turning back Cho opened the door and walked into the night. The loss of the wands light left the room in complete darkness. The room was eerily quiet. Katie frowned.

"She saw." Katie whispered to herself dazedly.

She placed her hand on her elbow feeling the skin there. The tattoo there was small but it was black and contrasted with her pale skin. She traced the number '6' with her finger. She didn't have to see it to know it was there. Not anymore. She had always been careful to keep it covered.

She stared at the door that Cho has just fled from. Her mind was working overtime. How had she recognized the tattoo? Why had she reacted so strongly? If there was one thing for sure, it was that there was more to Cho than met the eye.

* * *

**Many thanks for giving this story a read! Your reviews would be especially appreciated :)**

**-SunHops**


	2. Chapter 2

My sincerest apologies for the delay of this chapter! It can be tricky getting a chapter to read the way you want it to! Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters in this story belong to J.K Rowlings!

* * *

**"For all cats have this particularity, each and every one, from the meanest alley sneaker to the proudest, whitest she that ever graced a pontiff's pillow — we have our smiles, as it were, painted on. Those small, cool, quite Mona Lisa smiles that smile we must, no matter whether it's been fun or it's been not. So all cats have a politician's air; we smile and smile and so they think we're villains"**

-Angela Carter

* * *

If there was one thing Cho Chang did not like it was being caught off guard. It was something she rarely allowed to happen. She reviewed before each class to be prepared for pop quizzes. She ran quidditch drills every chance she got to make sure she was at her best for every game. She hated surprises. Yet here she was thrown completely off her broomstick.

Cho didn't stop walking until she was a comfortable distance away from the seventh floor. For the entire duration her mind remained forcibly blank. It was only as she reached the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room that she even allowed her self a moment to think. Her thoughts terrified her.

'_That tattoo.'_ She had only seen it for a moment. '_Maybe I'm wrong_…' She considered but the anxious feeling persisted. '_What was it… a six? How is this even possible._' She frowned deeply. This complicated things. That evening had been entirely unsuccessful. _'I shouldn't have run… now what am I suppose to do?'_ Cho placed her forehead against the solid oak door and tried to go over the events of that night.

"I beg your pardon." a stern voice called from above. Too exhausted to register surprise, she slowly tilted her head upwards noticing for the first time that the bronze eagle knocker had been speaking to her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I ask a question. You answer. I open the door. This only works if you don't ignore me." She had never heard the eagle speak unless it was asking a question before. She didn't even know it had a consciousness.

"Ah, right," She said with mild embarrassment. "Get on with it then."

"_Mountains will crumble and castles will fall, and no being can survive its endless call. What is it?"_ It recited.

Cho considered for a quick moment before answering, "I suppose you mean time," She said but the answer nagged at her. "Although that's hardly true." She decided.

"Oh?" The door inquired.

"Time is relative, it can be bent and even changed." She said quiet boldly. "There is no reason to say that it cannot be defeated."

"I see, do go on." The hanger pressed.

"Well take Nicholas Flamel for example. One could say he beat time." Cho reasoned

"One could also say time caught up with him." Cho scowled at this response. The door hanger was particularly argumentative today.

"Yes, but he decided to die." Cho argued.

"That doesn't make his death any less a fact. Unless you want to count victims of suicide as those who defeat time." Cho considered this for a moment.

"No, I suppose not." '_Of all the days for the door to pick a fight…_' She rubbed her temples.

"Consider your argument carefully, I'll look forward to a more lengthy debate next time." The door swung open. She stepped hastily into the common room. She gazed back at the entrance as the door closed behind her.

'_I guess door hangers get lonely too.'_ She mused. She doubted that many people invited conversations with it regularly. She felt and unexplainable pang of sadness. Frowning deeply she decided that she would put some thought into the debate and come back another time. When she wasn't busy that is. At this moment what she really needed was some time to think and clear her head. She headed for the dormitories.

She didn't make it far.

"Cho!" a voice cheerfully called to her. "You must have gone to Breakfast bloody early." Roger Davies's usual handsome smile graced his face.

Cho's eyes darted to a nearby clock, five thirty in the morning. _'Who in their right mind would be awake at this time?'_

"Early to bed, Early to rise and all that." She responded casually. "You are up pretty early yourself." She diverted from herself quickly. He was sitting at one of the large study tables his books sprawled out over the table.

"Potions essay due today." He grimaced, "still have about three more revisions to do before I'll be satisfied." He stood up groaning as he stretched. "You ready for the big game against Gryffindor on Thursday?"

"Of course." She replied without smiling. She didn't want to encourage a conversation with Davies. He was a solid teammate but he never knew when to stop talking.

"Glad to hear it!" He grinned "See you at practice tonight then." Cho nodded and began her walk towards the girl's dormitory. It was only as she approached the entrance that Davies called out "So who's the bloke?" She spun around in surprise.

"Excuse me?" She blinked rapidly. He laughed charmingly at her confusion.

"Don't worry secrets safe with me." He winked and held up his hands as a sign of peace. His obnoxious grin didn't leave his face for a second.

"What are you going on about?" '_Does he know something?'_

"Oh relax Cho! We've all done it!" He teased. Now she was really confused. She tensed visibly.

"Done what?" She tried to hide her nervousness. She wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"Escaped off into the castle during the night for a romantic tryst." He sighed dramatically, "In your case must have been somewhere quite dusty!" He indicated to her robes. She instinctively looked down and saw her appearance rather was in disarray. "Must have been a broom closet." It finally clicked. Her eyes widened suddenly at his implications.

"You think—" She was quickly cut off.

"It _was_ a broom closest, wasn't it?" He took her stunned silence as confirmation. "You'll have to tell me which one! Filch has got the one on the fifth floor on lock down. It's really killing my social life." A million insults and violent actions sprang to mind yet all she could do was gawk at him.

"A broom closet?" It's all she seemed to be able to say.

"I suppose the one in the Dungeons near the potions storage would also be sufficient." He pondered, "But that's in Slytherin territory! Unless…" He gave her an appraising look, "It was with a Slytherin!"

"I would never snog someone in a broom closet!" She said adamantly deciding to ignore the rest. She could feel her temper rising.

"Cho snogged someone in a broom closet?" A familiar voice yawned behind Cho. She had not noticed the other person's arrival. Marietta's red curly hair was tied back in a puffy ponytail making it look slightly tamer than usual. She nodded politely to Roger and gave Cho an inquisitive glance.

"I did not—" Cho uttered flustered.

"—Good morning Marietta!" Davies greeted cheerfully once more interrupting Cho, "I just caught her sneaking in from somewhere." Cho scowled visibly. No one was giving her time to speak.

"Who's the bloke?" Marietta spoke over Cho to Davies. This irritated Cho to no end.

"That's what I was just asking!" Roger indicated. They both suddenly turned their focus back to Cho. She quickly regained her composure.

"Don't you have a paper to write?" She asked Roger irritably. He looked down at his watch and flinched.

"Back to the mines." He sighed dramatically. Cho breathed a sigh of relief. This conversation was getting exhausting. As Roger shuffled back to his table Marietta gazed after him with a slight blush.

"What are you doing awake so early?" Cho inquired.

"Couldn't sleep anymore. Kept having nightmares about Sirious Black!" Marietta shuddered. Cho accepted this answer. "How about you? Not true about the bloke is it?" Marietta teased playfully.

"Of course not! We both know Rogers is an idiot." Cho retorted.

"Hmmmm but what a yummy idiot he his." She replied dreamily.

"Right…" Cho rolled her eyes.

"Shall we go to breakfast?" Marietta asked after a moment, "I'll go wake Anna and Claire." Cho forced a smile. As much as she liked her friends it was almost impossible to catch a minute to think with them around.

"How about we go down now?" She suggested quickly "I'm famished!" It wasn't a lie. Running around the castle all night had really made her hungry. Also if she wasn't going to be able to get any sleep she was going to need a strong cup of coffee.

"Oh, all right." Marietta sounded hesitant.

"We'll meet up with the others in class." Cho insisted pulling her towards the door.

The extra push was all it took. Marietta instantly began chattering enthusiastically as soon as they left the common room. Cho nodded in the appropriate places but was otherwise miles away.

'_What am I going to do?'_ Cho's mind was reeling. '_Last night was a complete failure.' _ She had managed to sneak out of the common room, which was no easy feat as of late. She had even managed to elude any professor's notice on her way to the seventh floor. Everything had been going fine.

"_Until she showed up."_ The appearance of Katie only brought more questions than answers. It had only been for a moment but in that room she had seen what she was looking for.

"Katie Bell." Cho murmured '_She must know something.' _Her appearance last night couldn't have been coincidental. Could it have? She needed to find out.

"Cho, are you feeling alright?" Cho was suddenly thrust back into reality. '_Smooth Cho.' _ She chastised herself.

"Yes! Of course." Cho threw in quickly. Marietta didn't look convinced.

"Did you just say Katie Bell?" She frowned. "Are you like friends or something?" Cho shifted uncomfortably at this.

"No way!" She retorted.

"Well good." Marietta said seriously. "You really don't want to be hanging out with that sort." This piqued Cho's curiosity.

"What sort?" She asked carefully.

"I probably shouldn't say anything." Marietta chewed her lips anxiously. This was obviously something Marietta had heard from her mother. Which meant it was probably more than just idle gossip.

"Well now you have to tell me." Cho decided. "You can't just say something like that and not tell me." She gave Marietta a pointed look. Marietta looked about nervously.

"Well okay. But you can't tell anyone. My mom would have my head if she found out." Cho nodded her assent.

'_Like I would want anyone to know I was asking about Katie Bell._' Cho huffed inwardly.

"Well, what sort is she then?" Cho pushed.

"You know, Orphan, Trouble maker." Marietta listed off. "My mother told me to steer clear of her when I first came to Hogwarts." She said finally. Cho nodded in response.

'_Orphan?' _That's the first she had ever heard of it. Then again she hadn't put much thought into that person before last night.

"She's an orphan?" She asked casually. Marietta's eyes gleamed with knowledge. Her mother being in the ministry meant that she had a lot of private information at her fingertips.

"Well I don't know all the details." She whispered as they passed a group of Hufflepuffs leaving the dining hall. "But I do know she was raised in foster care."

"That hardly makes her a trouble maker." Cho reproached. She didn't really care but she knew she could get more information out of Marietta if she was on edge.

"Well not the orphan part in particular." Marietta explained hastily. "My mother told me she was placed in Lord Bennett's Correctional Facility for Troubled Children." Marietta made a face to show her disproval.

"I thought Lord Bennett's was a juvenile detention centre for minors."

"Exactly!" Marietta said triumphantly "A place for troublemakers. Only real head cases go to Bennett's. Whatever she did must have been awful to have landed her in there." Cho frowned as she considered this information.

'_Well this is unexpected.' _Cho had been hoping to leave this situation the way it is. Yet her interest was being drawn in. Before she could comment further Marietta paused. Cho sent her a quizzical look.

"Oh, well we're here." Marietta explained. Cho looked around and was surprised to find herself in front of the dining hall. Nerves prickled her stomach.

'_What if she's here?' _Cho didn't feel prepared for another encounter with Katie Bell. Not this soon. As they entered the hall she threw a casual glance over to the Gryffindor table. Except for a few students the table was bare.

'_She's not here.' _She breathed a sigh of relief. Cho and Marietta settled down next to a couple of exhausted looking sixth years at the Ravenclaw table. Quickly pouring a strong cup of coffee she drank quickly.

"Looks like there is a change in the class schedule today." Marietta said while leafing threw a notice on the table.

"Oh?" She was more focused on the coffee than what Marietta was saying.

"Lupin is out with the flu. They are shuffling the classes around to make up for his absence." She explained.

"No double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin?" She asked hopefully. Marietta examined the schedule carefully then smiled.

"Looks like it!" Marietta grinned. Cho smiled into her coffee. That particular class was among her least favorites. Blowing on the hot liquid gently she placed the coffee mug onto the table.

"So what class do we have instead?" She asked with genuine interest.

Marietta pulled out her wand and placed the tip against the paper. The wand glowed for a moment revealing her altered schedule.

"Double Potions with Gryffindor." She said matter of fact. "A chance to see your new best friend." She teased. Cho almost knocked over her coffee. She grabbed the schedule away of Marietta quickly hoping she had she misheard.

"Cho?" Marietta put her hand on her arm. "You okay? You look pale." Cho balled up the paper and threw it on the table.

"It's nothing." She smiled reassuringly at Marietta. Turning back to her coffee she brooded deeply. Fate was not her side. Why was everything suddenly happening so fast?

No, she did not like being caught off guard at all.

* * *

Hermione Granger stood puzzled in the Gryffindor common room. On first glance the room looked, as it should at six in the morning. It was completely deserted with only the rising sun to light it. It was only upon closer inspection that she began to expect something was amiss. Two tables were overturned, books were scattered haphazardly across a couch and one slipper lay deserted on the floor. Yet not one soul occupied the room. _'Unless. Peeves?'_ she considered. That didn't seem right either. He would be around to gloat if it were the poltergeist.

The morning only became more bizarre as she sat down in one of the armchairs and hefted her textbooks onto the table. Before she could open one page to study the portrait hole swung open. Hermione jumped in surprise. Crookshanks trotted unconcerned into the room.

"How on earth did you open the portrait hole?" Hermione asked the cat as it approached her. Given the pumped up security mixed with his inability to speak this was quiet baffling. He remained cavalier and jumped into her lap. Hermione stared at the now closed portrait hole in wonderment.

"My god Hermione what went on here?" A voice interrupted her reverie. Jumping slightly she turned to face a tired gaunt looking Percy. In his arms he grasped a load of textbooks that rivaled her own.

"I'm not sure. I found the place like this." She watched as Percy groaned and heaved his books on a table.

"I don't have time to deal with this." He sat into a nearby armchair and made as if to open a book. Then promptly fell asleep. Hermione giggled into her hand. She brushed Crookshanks off her lap and stood up to pick up a nearby throw and draped it over his exhausted form. Her smile turned into a scowl as she glanced at the clock.

"Ten past six. Those boys are so lazy." She complained. They were suppose to meet her in the common room promptly at six so they'd have enough time to go to the library after breakfast.

"Well I am not going to wake them up." She said pointedly to Crookshanks. "Let them live with the consequences." She was starting to feel underappreciated. Crookshanks stretched out his body on the floor making him look even larger than usual. Hermione leaned down to scratch his exposed belly lightly. He purred sweetly in response.

"You'd never stand me up. Would you Crookshanks?" She crooned. He gazed sleepily at her from his position on the floor. Hermione huffed in the direction of the boy's dormitory and pulled out a book. She was going to wait right there until they decided to show up. It turned out to be a long wait.

As the minutes ticked by the common room became busy and full of students making their trek to the dining hall. It was almost time for breakfast to finish before she caught sight of the boys. Despite having slept much longer than her they both managed to look exhausted.

"Good morning, Hermione." Harry yawned standing in front of her. Ron stood at Harry's shoulder. Both seemed entirely oblivious to her icy stare.

"Good morning, Harry." She replied stiffly.

"Hey! Is that today's potion assignment?" Ron's reached down to grab the parchment out of her hand but she slapped his hand away quickly. "Oi! What did you do that for?" Hermione unleashed a cold glare on him.

"If you had come down when you agreed. I would have helped you." She said testily pretending to pay the boys no mind. Harry and Ron exchanged confused looks.

"Sorry Hermione." Harry apologized giving her his most sincere expression.

"Sorry! for wha—? OW!" Harry elbowed Ron in the chest abruptly.

"Do you want help with potion's or not?" Harry hissed under his breath. Ron sent him an annoyed look.

"Right, Sorry Mione." Ron mumbled. Hermione paused a moment as if to consider. Finally she indicated to the chairs beside her.

"Fine. Don't let it happen again." She sniffed. Harry nodded peaceably in reply. Ron scowled his assent.

Ron hadn't sat down for more than five seconds before Crookshanks perked up from his position on the floor. He stared at Ron expectantly.

"Hermione get that beast away from me." Ron warned and kicked out with his leg to shoo the cat away. "Git! Damn thing" He clutched at his robe pocket, which was now squirming frantically.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked "You stop that this instance!"

"He's trying to get Scabbers again! You should put that dumb thing down."

"Don't say that! He's just trying to play!" Hermione grasped Crookshanks from around the middle and clutched him protectively to her chest.

"Play my arse!" Ron shot back. Before it could get anymore heated the argument was suddenly interrupted by the portrait hole swinging open. Katie Bell walked dazedly. They all balked at her appearance. She looked as if she had been on the loosing side of a scrap.

"Whoah Katie!" Harry called out "You all right?" She didn't seem to register their existence yet. The common room was mostly empty except for them. Most students had already gone to breakfast.

"Did she go out like that?" Ron whispered quietly. Hermione surveyed Katie over skeptically. _'A nightgown?' _ The girl looked quite ridiculous. Katie blinked tiredly rubbing at her eyes and looked over in their direction.

"Katie, what happened?" Harry kept his ton neutral. None of them were sure how to interpret Katie's condition.

"Reckon she was in a fight?" Ron muttered under his breath.

"In her nightgown?" Hermione whispered back perplexed.

Katie frowned suddenly in their direction taking a moment to rub her eyes and double take. She suddenly seemed very much awake and very angry. Harry swallowed audibly.

"You!" Katie barked and stormed up to the group.

"Katie, what in bloody—OW!" Ron stumbled back as Katie elbowed him out of the way and stopped in front of Hermione. "Why is everyone hitting me today!" Ron cursed. Katie seemed largely unaffected by his plight. Hermione stepped back nervously, entirely confused by what was occurring.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked carefully. Katie seemed less focused on her and seemed to be examining Crookshanks.

"That cat." Katie said darkly. "Is a menace!" Katie whirled around and stomped out of the common rooms into the dormitories.

"Finally someone sane!" Ron shouted after her, "You see! That's what I'm saying." Hermione scowled and grabbed her bag with her free arm.

"I'll be upstairs." She said stiffly walking past the dazed boys.

"Wait! Hermione what about potions…?" Harry trailed off as Hermione disappeared up the dormitory steps. He turned to Ron and smacked him abruptly on the back of his head. "Idiot." He muttered and headed for the portrait hole.

"OW! Bloody hell Harry!" Ron called out before running after him. The common room returned to silence as now only Percy dosed quietly in the corner.

* * *

Thank you! REMEMBER if you want more frequent updates REVIEW! I can't stress this enough! I feel ten times more motivated to write when I have reviews to go on.

I know it's been almost a year since the first chapter went up but it has been a crazy year. Not to mention the area of Japan I live in was hit by a mega quake and tsunami 3 months ago delaying the chapter even more.

-Sunhops


	3. Chapter 3

Dear readers! I can't thank you enough for your patience. I realize my updates are few and far between. This last year has been chaotic. I lost my home to a Tsunami and it has taken me a long time to get settled in my new quarters. I am still living in an Earthquake devastated area of Japan but things are starting to calm down. For a long time I didn't have urge to write. There always seemed to be something else to do. Now I am back with a vengeance! I already have 2 chapters close to completion! Let's get this show on the road!

Now many of you will notice that Hermione's role seems small. This is because I am trying to keep the story close to cannon for the time being. We know what Hermione is up to at this point. She is an extremely significant character to this story. I just need to build up to it.

-Sunhops

* * *

"_There is something indefinably keen and wan about her anatomy, and she has a watchful way of looking out of the corners of her eyes without turning her head which could be pleasantly dispensed with, especially when she is in an ill humour and near knives. Through all the good taste of her dress and little adornments, these objections so express themselves that she seems to go about like a very neat she-wolf imperfectly tamed."_

– _**Charles Dickens, Bleak House**_

* * *

Cho frowned slightly as she placed her hand along the wall hanging. Nothing but stone met her on the other side. Lifting it up the wall hanging she rapped her fist against different areas of the stone hoping to find a hollow point. No such luck. She dropped it quickly as she heard approaching footsteps. She was quite out of place on the seventh floor. But she desperately needed to get back into that room.

She smiled politely as a group of sixth years passed her without giving her much thought. As soon as they were out of sight she turned her attention back to the wall hanging. She reviewed the previous night in her head.

"She said something before the door appeared." She whispered to herself. "Something about the cat…" She hadn't been paying much attention to what Katie was saying. Now she was severely regretting that. She had seemed irrelevant at the time.

"The cat wants me to follow it!" She said to the wall. Nothing happened. "It lead me here?" She asked weakly. Again nothing. There must have been some other requirement to open the door.

'_Perhaps it can only be opened at night…_' She rubbed her temples, _'Or maybe Katie fulfilled the other requirements somehow_.' She hadn't seen everything that happened last night. This was getting frustrating. There were so many maybes and no way to know… well there was one way… Cho groaned into her hands.

"I find that wall hanging distasteful myself!" A deep voice said from beside her. Cho jumped slightly and turned to face a tall boy. She squinted at him closing and recognized him as the newly appointed Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain. Diggory. Aside from a few moments in matches she had never spoken with him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you!" He smiled at her nervously.

"No, it's okay." She smiled back politely and actually examined the painting. A witch was being burned at the stake. Strange how she had been staring at the wall for the past twenty minutes, but had not noticed that. "It is rather disturbing." She searched her mind for his name. "Diggory, right?"

"Got it in one!" He said with a grin, "So you've heard of me?" He said in good humor.

"Heard you are playing seeker this year." She said critically.

"That's right!" He grinned, "Someone had to replace Avery." She nodded. The conversation lapsed. Diggory began to shuffle as awkwardness began to set in.

"Hufflepuff team rounding out nicely?" She asked to break the silence.

"Trying to get insider information?" He joked.

"You should always know the competition." She said matter of fact. He flushed red at this. A few more moments of silence followed. _'Why is he still here?'_ Cho wondered with mild frustration. Looks like she would have to come back later.

The warning bell for first period sounded. Cho shuffled her bag onto her shoulder.

"Well I'll see you around then?" Diggory asked nervously.

"See you on the pitch next month." Cho smiled as she began to walk away. She sped up as soon as she reached the stairs and was out of sight.

Her first period was Ancient Runes and the classroom was on the other side of the castle. She had anticipated this problem when she decided to investigate the door after breakfast. She already had her route plotted. She managed to make it to the classroom right on time without having to resort to running. She absolutely **hated** unsightly entrances. She nodded to Professor Babbling as she took her seat.

Cho stretched her arms lightly above her head she took a deep breathe in to feel the tightness loosen in her shoulders. Releasing the breath slowly she relaxed her arms. She chose to sit in the back of the Ancient Runes class preferring to stay out of the Professors line of sight.

She had only briefly read the assigned reading and wanted to avoid questions of the subject. Thankfully her fellow Ravenclaw's hands shot up every time a question was asked. Her disinterest went more or less unnoticed. Unable to concentrate on the class she found herself staring out the window.

'_The most intelligent course of action would be to confront her_.' Cho considered_. 'I could spend weeks trying to open the door by myself._' She watched as a rather large topaz finch flew from the safety of his branch to forage peaceably on the ground. '_I need to find out how she opened the door._'

She jolted suddenly as from the shade of the trees a large black animal leaped soundlessly from the darkness and captured the bird in its large maw. _'A dog?_' She pulled herself closer to the window in wonder. The creature was still mostly covered by the shadows of the trees. Suddenly as if feeling the eyes upon it the creature cast it's large head in her direction. For one icy moment eye contact was made.

"Hey!" a voice hissed beside her. She pulled her gaze away and sent an annoyed look over to the Hufflepuff boy beside her.

"What?" She whispered back.

"Did you get that last bit about cursed runes of the Mayans?" She hadn't been paying much attention to Professor Babble at all. She mostly quoted from the text anyway. She found the appropriate page as hastily as she could. Cho pointed to a highlighted area in her textbook.

"Oh, thanks!" He turned back to the class. Cho quickly looked back out the window. The forest was quiet again. There was no evidence that the beast had been there at all. Cho rubbed her eyes vigorously.

"I'm going mad…" Cho muttered to herself. '_Stress, that's all.'_ She sighed tiredly and pulled out her quill and began taking notes. '_It's decided then, I'm going to have to ask her directly.' _Her thoughts flashed to the tattoo. Her mind was nagging her to find out more. She shook her head slightly. '_One step at a time_.' As a bell sounded the end of class she gathered her possessions before making her way to Potions with determination.

The first hitch in her plan was realized as she headed for the Potions classroom. "Cho!" A cheerful voice called from down the hallway. Marietta flocked by six of her friends ran to her side. The gaggle of giggling and gossip overwhelmed her. Swallowing slightly she put on her best smile. She really did love her friends… they just had horrible timing.

'_How am I going to talk to Bell alone_.' At this rate she'd never lose the group. Even if she did Katie would most likely be flanked by her own group of friends. She doubted it would go well if she just approached the lot of them. Too many questions would be asked. As they entered the potions classroom Cho noticed a sign indicating for Gryffindor students to sit next to Ravenclaw students. Cho's eyes lit up. Maybe this was going to be easier than she thought. Although as she scanned the classroom she realized the Gryffindor girl hadn't arrived yet.

"Just my luck." She muttered to herself. She really should have guessed that Bell wouldn't be the type to be punctual. She walked slowly to an empty desk at the back of the class. The seat next to it was still vacant. Unfortunately a Gryffindor boy sat down next to her in a matter of minutes. He sent her a shy smile, which she returned with the coldest stare she could produce. He flinched visibly and turned the other way to talk with another Gryffindor boy in the group next to them. Sighing she drummed her fingers over the desk staring at the door in anticipation.

As time drew on Cho was beginning to think she wasn't going to show. But just as the school bell signaled for class to start Katie Bell stumbled ungracefully into the classroom dropping her textbooks on the way in. She set to work immediately shoving already crumpled parchment into her arms. A few students giggled at the display. Cho frowned in distaste "unsightly entrance." She mumbled to herself.

Just as she stood up Professor Snape strode into the classroom. Katie quickly darted for the first free seat she saw keeping her body low. Grabbing the chair in front of Cho she froze when she spotted her for the first time.

'_Looks like someone didn't get the memo_.' Cho held her gaze as Katie stared at her in stunned confusion.

"Sit down, Bell." Snape barked in irritation. Katie snapped out of her daze and jumped noisily into her seat. She was directly in front of Cho. The situation wasn't optimal but she could work with it.

Class began uneventfully as Snape reviewed potions that were to be expected on the O.W.L.S. Cho allowed her mind to wander as she considered the back of Bell's head. How was she going to get her attention? Katie seemed intent to not look at her again this class. Even when a Gryffindor boy to the right of Cho had a terrible coughing fit and was evicted from the classroom by Snape; Katie hadn't even sent a curious glance back.

'_And that was some of my best spell work.'_ Cho scowled. She had covertly sent a mild allergen curse his way in hopes of distracting the class and getting Bell's attention. She was going to have to try something more dramatic it seemed.

Considering her options idly an idea dropped into her head. '_If I can get her held back at the end of class I can separate her from the group!'_ Now how to go about that without getting caught? It wasn't hard to get someone kicked out of class but to have Snape actually hold someone back would prove to be a challenge. _'What would really set Snape off?' _ Slow grin crossed her face as an idea came to her. '_That ought to do it.'_

Glancing around the classroom she noted that everyone's eyes were on Snape. The boy beside her had shifted his chair as far away from hers as possible. _'Good.' _This was a charm she had never used before so she doubted she could do it was going to be everything. She casually placed her wand under the table and directed it slowing toward Katie.

"_Somnus." _She whispered while focusing.

A jet of light slid unnoticed under the desk and hit it's mark. Katie crumpled onto her desk hitting her head against the wood with a painful sounding thud. Cho winced; but aside from Katie's desk partner who threw Bell a startled glance, no one appeared to notice anything. Smiling in satisfaction with events so far Cho pulled out her quill and began taking notes attentively. Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

_Katie Bell opened her eyes slowly. She hissed slightly as her eyes adjusted to the light. Rolling onto her back she brought her hands to her head and groaned in pain. Her body ached all over. She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. It felt damp to the touch. "Where am I?" She whispered. Finally willing herself to sit up she took in her surroundings. _

"_The forest?" She frowned. She was currently lying in the middle of a clearing. She was completely surrounded by towering trees. She had never seen trees so large before. As her hearing caught up with her other senses she noticed the birds chirping. She brushed pine needles off her cloak. The sun drifted in through the trees. If the situation wasn't so disturbing she might find the place peaceful. _

_A baby cry tore through the serenity of the forest. Katie jumped to her feet in startled haste. Katie scanned her surroundings quickly. The crying didn't sound far off._

"_Hello?" She called out shakily; if there was a baby the mother shouldn't be far off. Right? _

_No response met her. The crying persisted. As if in a trance Katie began to follow the sound. Pushing past bramble and branches she made her way through the forest. The crying got louder and louder until she could barely stand the sound. _

"_Is anyone out there?" She called out. Still nothing but wails greeted her. She finally reached a point when she seemed to be on top of the sound. Yet there was no infant in sight. Reaching into her robe sleeve for her wand, she found the pocket empty. Looks like she was on her own._

"_What's going on?" She cringed as the wailing grew in intensity. The sound of a branch snapping above her caused her to look up. High in the branches of the old worn tree beside her a blanket bundle sat. She inhaled quickly and jumped in to action. She climbed the tree as fast as she could, trying her best not to shake the tree. The bundle sat on a thin branch that shook dangerously every time the wind drifted through. _

_Katie looked down and breathed out slowly. She was pretty high up. A fall from the height would mean certain death. She extended her arm out to try and grab the infant. The bundle was just out of her reach. Throwing caution to the wind she grabbed the thin branch and put her weight on it. _

_The branch groaned dangerously. Katie shimmied across as best she could. She was almost there. She just needed to get little a closer. She stretched her arm out and grabbed the blanket and drew it toward herself. Breathing a sigh of relief she glanced into to the blankets and found… Nothing. The blankets were empty. _

_A loud cracking sound drew her attention back to the tree. The branch was about to break. She moved to grab another branch but it was too late. The sensation of falling drew a scream from her body. The ground was fast approaching. Holding her arms out to protect her face she braced herself for impact. Just when she should have hit the ground, she slid through it instead. _

_The ground distorted and shook. The forest quickly disappeared as the trees shook as walls began to fall in formation around her. Cold blackened stone obscured the trees from her vision. The room she now found herself in left her with an intense feeling of dread. It was so empty. She found herself shaking on the floor. She drew ragged breaths as she tried to calm herself. _

_A baby's cry howled through the room with such intensity that Katie held her ears and screamed to try and drown out the sound. Writhing on the ground in agony she raised her__head to try and find the source. The cry grew louder and louder coming from all sides. She desperately crept along the walls scratching at them trying to find a way out. Only hard cold stone met her hands. There was no escape from the crying. _

"_Please." She gasped desperately. "Leave me alone!" She screamed. The wailing grew louder and louder and just when Katie thought she was going to pass out; all at once the room hushed. She stood shakily. The silence was almost as awful as noise had been. Feeling her ears with her hands no noise followed. She snapped her fingers by her ears. No sound. _

"_Am I deaf?" She asked loudly. She felt the vibrations of her voice but could not hear the words. Her heart beat intensely. This was all too much. Catching her breath she took a moment to calm herself. Finally she examined the room more closely. It was mostly empty space but in the center of the room stood something familiar. _

"_The basin." She whispered. It was much cleaner looking then when she last saw it but it was unmistakable. Balanced on its brim dangerously close to falling inside was the bundle of blankets from the tree. This time she could see an infant's arms reaching out through the blankets. _

_Her body moved on its own accord as if pulled by invisible chains. It seemed to call to her. When she stood in front of it she forced herself to look at the infant. Its pink body was bunched anxiously. Its face was pinched with soundless screams. The baby arms reached out to be touched. A bitter smell reached her nose. Looking for the source she stared into the basin. Black liquid filled it to the brim. It took her a moment to identify it. _

"_Ink." She murmured. She focused her attention back to the infant. It kicked its legs out causing it's blanket to fall into the ink. The blackness began to swell up the blanket._

"_Hey!" She called out and tried to reach for it. Her body felt frozen. As if she was in a full body bind. She struggled against the invisible binds. The ink reached the baby now and was dying it's pure skin black. _

"_Let me go!" She growled as desperation filled her. Suddenly the baby was pulled in and was submerged beneath the ink. _

"_No!" She screamed and with all her might she ripped free and forced her arms into the basin after the infant. As soon as her hands were submerged beneath the ink she felt her energy start to drain. The ink crawled up her arms, pulling them in as it traveled. She screamed out in pain. She closed her fingers around the child hidden beneath the ink. She pulled desperately but the ink was reaching her chest. Forcing her body to the point of pain she tried to fight the pull. _

"_Get off!" It pulled her in too her shoulders. Her face was inches from the liquid. The ink climbed her hair as it fell into the basin. Pulling her closer and closer until—_

—"**Miss Bell!"** A commanding voice yelled. Katie jerked back sending herself careening off her chair. She hit the floor hard. A room full of muffled snickers greeted her. Her eyes darted around in confusion.

'Professor Snape?' She stared at the infuriated professor dazedly.

"Get up." A voice next to her hissed. Cho nudged her with her foot subtly. Katie abruptly jumped to her feet face flushed. _'I fell asleep in class?' _ She couldn't believe it. History of Magic was one thing, but potions? This wasn't good at all.

"Sleeping in my class were you?" Snape seethed.

"I—No!—Yes – Sorry!" She stammered mortified. How could she have let this happen?

"You will address me as Proffesor in this school." He said smoothly.

"Sorry, Proffesor." She replied quickly.

"Not sorry enough." He said silkily. "Since you seem to know all there is to know about potions, why don't you tell the class about the potion you will be brewing next week."

"Er…" Katie froze. _'Bugger! ?' _Her mind chose this moment to draw a complete blank.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said with mock sympathy. "Were you napping through that part of the lesson as well?" A few Ravenclaw students snickered at her. Her face flushed but she couldn't respond. Her mind roared with embarrassment.

"Would anyone else care to enlighten us?" His eyes surveyed the room. Cho raised her hand quickly. "Ah Miss Chang, if you would be so kind." Katie tried to take this opportunity to sit down and avoid further detection.

"Did I tell you to sit, Bell?"

"No, Professor." She replied sullenly. She rose quietly trying to ignore the stares.

"Go ahead, Miss Chang."

"We will be brewing the Forget-me-not potion." She explained comfortably while seated.

"_Keener_." A fellow Gryffindor coughed to the right of Katie. She mentally thanked them. Cho took no notice and continued.

"This potion is usually brewed for elderly patients who are beginning to lose their short term memory."

"And it's properties?" Snape inquired while making notes.

"As it's name implies the potion contains extract from Forget Me Not flowers as well as concentrated round worm bile." She finished.

"Let's make that five points to Ravenclaw." Snape then turned to sneer at Katie "And twenty points from Gryffindor for sleeping in my class." Katie's cheeks reddened angrily but she bit her tongue. "That will be all for today, dismissed." He finished with a wave of his hand.

Katie grabbed her parchment quickly off the desk and attempted to leave.

"You can wait right there, Miss Bell." Snape said tersely.

"Yes, Professor Snape." She muttered pathetically.

Katie remained at her desk and watched the others students leave begrudgingly. A few Gryffindor's patted her on the back and sent her sympathetic smiles on the way out.

An uncomfortable amount of time followed before Snape broke the silence. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and pulled her to the front of the class.

"Do you think our arrangement allows for this kind of behavior?" He asked snidely. She bit the inside of her cheek to hold back her anger.

"No." She said quickly.

"No?" He hissed.

"No, Professor!" She snapped back. Her lips curled back instinctively into a snarl. This didn't go slide past Snape. He narrowed his eyes.

"Need I remind you that you are here as a personal favor to Dumbledore?" He said darkly, "Perhaps you are not happy here?" He loomed over her, "Perhaps you'd like to go back to where you came from?" He spat.

"No!" She roared and ripped her arm free. He stumbled back slightly in shock. She glared at him, breathing heavily. For a few moments they just glared at each other. Snape opened his mouth to speak when a soft knock interrupted his line of thought.

"Excuse me, Professor Snape?" A small voice said from the entrance. Hermione Granger peered her head into the class.

"What is it, Miss Granger?" Snape inquired with obvious irritation.

"I have some questions about today's class." She replied.

"Of course you do." He sneered but indicated for her to enter. He turned his gaze back to Katie.

"Sleep in my class again and I will have a talk with Dumbledore about your insolence."

"Yes, Professor." She said quickly.

"Dismissed." She was thankful for the chance to leave. Grateful for Hermione's intrusion she nodded to her as she left. She probably owed her a fairly big apology for earlier that day. She'd worry about that later.

Katie had never been happier to see the outside of Potions before, and that was saying a lot. Trying to calm herself she released a tense sigh. Still shaken from her dream she tugged nervously at her hair.

'_What happened to me?' _ She had experienced nightmares in the past but never anything that horrible or real.

'_At least this day can't get any worse.'_ She forced herself to think optimistically. But as she rounded the next corner fate proved her wrong. Cho Chang leaned against the wall blocking the exit a cool smile on her lips. Nerves prickled Katie's stomach. Looks like it was shaping up to be a fairly horrible day.

* * *

Read & Review please! I am highly motivated by reviews!

Cheers!

Sunhops


End file.
